disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormtroopers
Stormtroopers are antagonists in the Star Wars saga. They appeared in the reveal trailer for Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, and appear as enemies in the Rise Against the Empire Play Set and the Star Wars: The Force Awakens Play Set. List of Stormtroopers *Stormtrooper Long Ranged *Sandtrooper *Snowtrooper *Stormtrooper Short Ranged *Imperial Pilot *First Order Stormtrooper ''Star Wars ''Episode II In Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Darth Sidious, used the identity of a deceased Jedi, thus hesent a message to the planet of Kamino, whose inhabitants were known for their expertise in the field of genetics, to create a massive army of clone soldiers to fight for the Republic. Using the genetic template of bounty hunter Jango Fett, the Kaminoans crafted an army of skilled soldiers, genetically modified to age much more quickly than a normal human and to follow any order given by a superior. The clones were first forced into action for the Republic at the Battle of Geonosis, when the Jedi went to rescue Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padmé Amidala from Count Dooku and the Separatists. The army was victorious, and the clones were used throughout the Clone Wars (which were named for them) as the army of the Republic, with the Jedi as their commanders. ''Episode III'' In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, as part of his plan to seize control of the galaxy and wipe out the Jedi, Darth Sidious issued Order 66 to the clone army, ordering them to murder their Jedi commanders. A few escaped (for example, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano), but most were slaughtered. An army of Clone Troopers then accompanied Anakin Skywalker on a rampage through the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, murdering every Jedi they saw, including younglings. When Darth Sidious became the emperor of the new Galactic Empire, he reorganized the Clone Troopers into a new army of Imperial Stormtroopers. They would now fight for the Empire to wipe away all opposition to the new totalitarian regime of the Emperor. Due to the clones' accelerated aging, They were replaced by birth-born Human recruits, However, some clones remained in active duty, such as Sergeant Crest and TX-828, other clones (Captain Rex, Commander Wolffe, and Republic Commando Gregor) removed their control chips and joined the rebellion against the Galactic Empire. ''Episodes IV-VI'' Throughout the next three episodes, the Imperial Stormtroopers worked to carry out the every whim of Lord Vader and the Emperor. They hunted the Rebellion to the far corners of the galaxy with the intention of crushing the entire movement at its heart. They drove the Rebellion first from their base on the moon of Yavin 4, then from their next base on Hoth. A small group of Stormtroopers accompanied Vader to Bespin when he confronted Han Solo, Princess Leia, Chewbacca, and the droids on Cloud City. Some Stormtroopers assisted in the procedure of freezing Han in carbonite. When Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and the droids sneaked onto the Forest Moon of Endor using a stolen Imperial Shuttle and passcode, they had actually walked into a trap set by the Emperor, who had allowed them to gain access to the code and shuttle to lure them to a place where he could eliminate the Rebel threat in one swift strike. He had assembled an entire legion of Stormtroopers on the planet's surface to take out the team sent to disable The Death Star's shield, and had set up a squadron of Imperial ships to take out the Rebel fleet waiting above to destroy the Death Star. However, with the help of the local Ewoks, the Rebels were able to crush the threat of the Stormtroopers on the ground and open the gates for the Rebel fleet to enter the side of the Death Star and blow it to pieces. The destruction of the Death Star and the death of the Emperor caused the Galactic Empire to collapse, and the Grand Army of the Empire was reduced to mere police and guard duty on the few worlds that remained under Imperial control. Episode VII While Imperial Stormtroopers were no more after the Battle of Endor, The First Order used a new variant of the troopers with upgraded armour. One of these First Order Stormtroopers was named Finn. There was also an elite chrome stormtrooper known as Captain Phasma. Gallery Stormtroopers!.PNG|The Stormtroopers seen in the reveal trailer for Disney Infinity 3.0. Hantrooper2.PNG|Han Solo aiming his blaster at a Stormtrooper. Hantrooper.PNG|Han running at a Stormtrooper. Disney INFINITY The Force Awakens Playset 02.jpg| Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:DI3 Category:Disney INFINITY 3.0 Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters